Heaven is a Place on Earth
by gabiabi
Summary: Really not got a clue where this one came from at all...it's...different anyway. Aah well, its written now.


Title: Heaven is a Place on Earth  
Author: Gabiabi  
Category: Mulder/Scully  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise are not mine.  
  
Summary: Ummm...really not sure where on earth this came from. I heard the song on the radio and this came into my head. It wouldn't go away until I'd written it down. I apologise for it in advance  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome Agents and partners. My name is Ally Buchanan and I'm going to be you're host for the evening. Before we begin I'd like to say a big thank you to Assistant Director Walter Skinner for making this whole thing possible. We owe him – and his assistant – a great deal of thanks for arranging all this and ensuring this night be as unforgettable as it ever could be."

"Thankyou Ally. It was my pleasure. Just glad to be able to do my part for charity and if I just happen to be able to enjoy myself while I'm at it then so be it. Just make sure you all stay awake for the second half – thats where things are going to get...interesting...if you know what I mean ladies."

"Alright, alright. Enough with the wolf whistles please – you're embarrassing the poor man. You at the back – I know you were the culprit. Don't deny it now. And now, without further ado, lets get on with the show.

_What followed was, well, a talent show basically with a bit of karaoke mixed in. Numerous agents got on stage to sing, to dance, to act – well, tried to for the most part. FBI agents are really not recruited for their entertainment value – no really, it's true! One of the more amusing acts was the "Assistants and their assistants" murdering Bill Withers' 'Lean on Me'. Skinner and his assistant made a very memorable duo. One thing's for sure: it was a wholly unforgettable night! Especially the last act. The ballroom was full of drunken agents chatting to each other and nobody noticed the curtains opening for the final time up on stage. _

"Ladies and gentlemen...agents. Before I introduce the last act, let me first thank everyone once again for taking part and supporting the charity so generously. I believe that giving to charity is sending a message to the world – one that says loud and clear what kind of people we are. Now there's someone else that has a message for one of you out there. Allow me to introduce Special Agent Dana Scully as she sings the classic 'Heaven Is A Place on Earth'."

_So the lights dim once more as she walks off stage and then the spotlight shines on Scully. She looks every inch the star in a black satin strapless dress and killer heels that show off those magnificent legs of hers. The music begins and she walks forward to centre stage, head still bowed. Then she begins to sing – slowly but surely, the gentle melody drifting across the whole hall._

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

_The beat picks up and she finally throws her head back and faces the captive audience. Dancing as she sings, swinging her hips from side to side as she sashays across the stage and back again._

When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

_The instrumental verse picks up in volume and she begins walking through the tables, never stopping until, at last she finds the right table and her blue eyes sparkle as she begins to sing once more._

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth

Ooh heaven is a place on earth

_As the last chords die away she leans closer and closer until barely a centimetre separates them..._

XXXXX

"And that's where I wake up – every single damn time! It's driving me crazy. Does it mean anything? Frohike! You promised you wouldn't laugh at me. I only agreed to tell you because Byers wasn't here – and I can't exactly tell Scully now, can I?"

"Mulder...it was a dream! Nothing more. What else do you want me to say? Dreams don't mean anything"

"But..."

"Seriously Mulder. What did you think I was going to say?"

"I just...it's been bugging me. I've been having it for almost two weeks now. Every time I wake up at that exact point and I feel...I don't know...I just feel like it's telling me something."

"Maybe it's telling you to get out more – socialise with other people..."

"You're not helping here!"

"Look Mulder. I dunno. I'm no expert in dreams."

"I guess not. Sorry. Look...don't tell anyone about this."

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it Mulder."

"Thanks."

With that, Mulder turned away from Frohike and opened the door to go. He didn't see the barely concealed smirk on his friend's face. Nor did he hear his final remark.

"Wouldn't dream of it – doesn't mean I won't do it. Dreams mean nothing..."

So Frohike watched Mulder drive off to pick up lunch for himself and Scully before heading back to the office. The second his car was out of sight, Frohike picked up the phone and began to dial.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Scully. Got you're favourite. Yucky rabbit food inside some icky brown wholesome thing."

"And you make it sound so inviting Mulder. Thanks."

Mulder handed over the sandwiches along with her drink and blueberry muffin. He was about to walk, as he always did, to sit at his desk to eat but this time he was stopped by her hand on his arm. He turned to see what she wanted and was surprised to find her face turned upward towards his and her mouth slightly parted in anticipation. As in his dream, they inched closer until, at last, their lips softly met. Moments passed and the two remained in their embrace until Scully broke away, smiling up at Mulder.

"Scully...what...why?"

She turned away from him, still smiling that funny smile and, as she walked out of the office, she swung her hips from side to side. As the door closed behind her Mulder heard the faint strain

"Oooh heaven is a place on earth..."


End file.
